The Risen
by mgarner1973
Summary: A clone commander in the army of the republic ultimately discovers he is force sensitive and must decide whether to use his powers for the good of the republic or assist the empire in its efforts to purge the jedi from the galaxy.


The following is a work of fiction taking place in the Star Wars universe. Although some characters are already part of this vast universe, many characters are original and of my own design. Any similarity between original characters and other people(fictitious or otherwise) is purely coincidental.

Prologue

The clone wars… some remember it as a catastrophic event that ravaged the galaxy,bringing it to its knees. Others used it as an opportunity for advancement in the great scheme of things. Some believe it was orchestrated by an unknown force, a higher power. One man, a single clone amongst millions in the galaxy saw the wars as a hindrance. He went through his daily life taking orders and following them to the letter. He spent the first ten years of his life on Kamino, eating,training,sleeping. it was dull and monotonous. he wondered did the other clones feel that way. the early years of his life were spent in a classroom hooked into a computer learning combat tactics and weapons specifications. the term child was never applied. he was referred to by a number, bc742289, he overheard the Kaminoans call him a specimen, an experiment, something they were shaping for battle.

On his first mission he was given control of a battalion of clones. There was no questioning the decision, no jealousy from the other clones. It was what he was designed to do. General Vayle gave her orders and they were executed. he only lost four clones in the skirmish, one of which was to friendly fire. bc742289 was given a commendation for meritorious service to the republic. the shiny medal meant nothing to him, he was a clone, he didn't feel, he didn't get happy or sad. he did his job, flawlessly. the general said he was a good soldier and said she would gladly put her life in his hands on any occasion.

during his second mission, over one hundred clones were lost from his battalion. the enemy's numbers were much greater than expected. it was almost like the droid armies knew they were coming. after retuning to coruscant to replenish troops and equipment it was determined that poor intelligence was the reason for the loss of personnel. once again, clone designation bc742289 was given an award. this time it was the republic star, it was given to him by the supreme chancellor of the republic himself. once again the medal meant nothing. why should he care about ceremony, why must he stand on pomp and circumstance, he was an emotionless clone bred for battle.

Two weeks were spent on coruscant while the Vanguard underwent refit adding new weapons and surveying equipment for its next mission. During the refit bc742289 stayed at an apartment in the senate district on coruscant. he didn't go anywhere, didn't do anything, he waited. Waited for the call that would come from the general saying it was time to leave. After 15 days general Vayle arrived.

"We're heading out commander. Muster your gear and meet me at the departure station at 17:00 hours."

He stood up."what rats nest do we have to fumigate now general?" he said in an almost condescending tone.

She shot around,"is there a problem commander?"

"No sir" he said, sounding more reserved, "just eager to get underway is all."

"Very well then, gather your gear, and ill see you in a few hours."

"Yes, sir" he said with no hesitation.

she began walking toward the door of his apartment then turned around to speak again. "by the way commander"

He shot back to attention. "yes sir."

"Relax commander, you're not on duty yet."

He unwound,if ever so slightly. "Yes, ma'am what is it?'

she looked at the clone. he looked no different from the thousands of other clones she had seen over the past two and a half years. the same eyes, the same nose, even the same voice. some were given nick-names by their squad mates. some were given names by their Jedi generals. some even took it upon themselves to cut their hair or mark their armor to be unique. just so they could be identified in a group of clones. bc742289 had done none of this and she thought it was time for him to become someone more than he already was. he needed a name.

"Commander, we've been serving together for close to a year now. We work well together, I give my orders and you follow them, flawlessly. I've thought about this for a while now and I've decided on a name for you."

The words were still hanging in the air,_I've decided on a name for you_. What was he, a pet? An animal to be chained and put in the corner and have scraps of meat thrown at him at suppertime? No, he was a clone, a soldier in the army of the republic. This one time he would accept this right of passage only to make the general happy.

"before i was given over to the Jedi order, i had a family, and a brother. sometimes i still think about him. there is a lot about you that reminds em of him." she paused for a moment, possibly reflecting on a memory of this brother of hers." i miss him greatly. master Yoda says that is a flaw of mine and I've tried desperately to repress it." she paused again. without saying a word, she turned and headed for the door. she pressed the panel on the wall, the door opened, and she began to leave. before walking out the door she turned and said," his name was Caide."


End file.
